Quand de simples écrits peuvent tout changer
by candyabbyjulie
Summary: Et si le simple fait de coucher quelques mots sur du papier pouvait changer à jamais le destin non pas de une mais de plusieurs personnes? (Rating en évolution)
1. Chapter 1

Voilà déjà quelques jours qu'Emma et Hook étaient revenus de leurs escapade "amoureuse" en mer, durant laquelle cette dernière eu comme une révélation, une de celle qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à bouleverser le quotidien et qu'on aimerait ne jamais avoir eu. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où la jeune femme, après une énième tentative de passer outre cette "révélation", réalisa son erreur d'avoir était rebelle. Elle ne pouvait se mentir une fois de plus et accepta une vérité qui l'imprégnait depuis longtemps mais qu'elle ne voulu voir que durant ses derniers instants. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, elle s'était tout bonnement voiler la face. C'est donc déterminée à faire les choses bien, qu'elle rentra chez elle et se mit à écrire :

" _Chère Régina_ ,

 _La plupart du temps, les gens ne pensent qu'à chercher l'âme sœur, la personne avec qui ils partageront le reste de leur vie, en couple avec ou sans enfants. Mais certaines n'ont pas cette philosophie. Quand j'étais adolescente, mon "père" ou tout du moins celui qui a tenté de m'élever, disait que l'amour te tombait dessus, qu'il ne fallait jamais le chercher, que c'est "lui" qui viendrait à toi. Aujourd'hui mes véritables "parents" me diraient que l'amour, le vrai, c'est celui qui réunit les âmes sœurs qui, peut importe les obstacles à surmonter, finiront toujours par se retrouver. Cet amour là, nous rend fort, bien plus fort que toutes les magies de ce monde. Ce même amour, briserait la plus puissante des malédictions qui puisse exister._

 _Pendant plus_ _de dix ans, j'ai cessé de chercher et je n'ai fait qu'attendre. J'ai bien cru pendant un certain temps, que Hook remplirait ce vide tapis au fond de ce cœur meurtri. Qu'il était l'âme sœur que je chérirais pour le restant de ma vie. J'ai cru qu'enfin je pourrais être heureuse et recommencer cette vie qui aurait dû être la mienne, cette vie que tu as détruite et avorté par le passé. Hors, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion de plus... Une en laquelle j'ai voulu croire et fonder mes espoirs pour que cette dernière devienne réalité. Je l'aimais, du moins je croyais l'aimer. Mais sans le vouloir, tu m'as fait prendre conscience que tout ceci, toute cette histoire n'était qu'une pâle copie d'un vieux livre poussiéreux qui n'avait pas sa place dans ma vie. Que mon bonheur, ma seconde chance ne résidait en aucun cas en Jones. Après avoir entendu tes mots, m'avoir blessé là où cela faisait le plus mal, comme de l'acide rongeant vos os à petit feu, ma vision s'était subitement éclairée et mon regard sur l'homme aux guenilles de marin et à la main de fer, ne m'apparaissait plus comme le prince charmant sur son fidèle écuyer, mais comme une illusion imparfaite. Cette sensation au creux du ventre, ce bien être, cette plénitude qui m'envahissait ne lui était point destiné. La vérité était tout autre._

 _Cet amour est tellement contre nature, mais il m'était impossible de le nier. Ce n'était pas lui, mais bel et bien toi. Toi qui me faisais et fais, par un simple regard, perdre tout mes moyens. Toi qui me fais tant souffrir tout en me rendant, malgré tout, heureuse. Le problème ne résidait pas dans ma manière de t'aimer, mais plutôt de ce que tu représentais en générale._

 _Tu n'es pas " lui"..._

 _Tu es "elle"..._

 _Tu es l'ennemi jurée de ma « famille », la mère adoptif de mon « fils », la soi-disant Méchante Reine..._

 _Tu es une femme et non un homme._

 _Je sais que ceci va à l'encontre de la philosophie du monde auquel tu appartiens, à l'encontre de celle de tout bon conte de fée qui se respect, mais comment puis-je me battre et avec quelles armes ? Pour un parfait bonheur, l'amour ne doit-il pas se mériter ?_

 _Il n'y a pas si longtemps nous étions encore ennemies dans une trêve passagère dont mon fils jouait le rôle de drapeau blanc de par son existence. Pour le préserver, nous avons rangés nos fourches et nos torches, juste assez pour qu'il grandisse et comprendre ses sentiments qui nous dépassaient au plus au point. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis aperçu que les miens à ton égards arrivaient par vagues, secouant mon être tout entier jusqu'à en perdre la tête. J'en ai eu la conviction lorsque j'étais sur ce maudit navire qui tient au cœur de ce cher Jones. Ne vas surtout pas croire que je puisse t'en vouloir d'une quelconque manière, ou même de ses attaques insensées que nous avions l'une envers l'autres, car sans elles, je n'aurais sans nul doutes jamais cherché à te connaître, à comprendre que c'était seulement et uniquement toi._

 _Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fais par le passé. Humiliée, rabaissée, rejetée par mon cœur qui ne souhaitait que t'effacer de ma mémoire. Je voulais que tu ressentes une toute petite part de ma souffrance. La souffrance que j'éprouve en sachant que mes rêves sont clos, en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais te prendre dans mes bras, te protéger et t'aimer comme tout homme serait libre de le faire sans s'inquiéter des regards insistants, des mépris et des insultes désagréables de la part des autres appartenant à ton monde créé de toutes pièces._ _Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais ressentir, pour ce que tu représentes pour moi mais en même temps, je me déteste de te haïr. Je voudrais que tout soit tellement plus simple, mais voilà, je te hais tout en t'aimant comme une folle. J'ignore comment, mais le fait est que pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je ne peux me soustraire de cet amour qui m'obsède. J'aimerais tellement que mon amour soit réciproque, mais déplacer la lune s'avère être nettement plus facile, me semble-t-il ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ceci, sans doute, qu'il est plus aisé de coucher ses sentiments sur papier que de faire face à la personne aimée et de devoir porter ce poids durant le reste de sa sombre vie._

 _Si cette lettre te parvient malgré tout, c'est que j'ai trouvé au fond de moi le courage et la force de t'avouer ce que je penses depuis toujours en silence. Cependant, j'attendrais qu'une seule chose de toi : que tu respectes mon choix ou tout du moins celui de mon cœur. Saches que jamais je ne t'oublierais, quoiqu'il advienne et peu importe ma triste fin, je renonce à « nous » pour que tu puisses vivre avec cet homme dont tu comptes les louanges et pour lequel ton cœur s'est éprit._

 _Je vous aime, Régina Mills._

 _Emma. "_


	2. Chapter 2

La lettre relue au moins dix fois, était caressée par ses cheveux blonds trop long, avant de finir pliée en quatre dans une enveloppe blanche où Emma avait écrit en son centre, le nom de la femme qui faisait pétiller son cœur de milles éclats. Toutefois, elle prit la décision de ne pas donner cette lettre à sa destinataire ou tout du moins, pas directement. C'est ainsi que tard dans la nuit, le shérif dans sa carlingue des années 70, suivit la route menant au manoir des Mills afin d'y glisser "ses sentiments" sous la grande porte dans l'espoir que son amour soit révélé aux premières lueurs du jour. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que la veuve ne dormait que d'un œil et qu'à la seconde où elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du tas de boue qui servait de véhicule à la blonde, se leva brusquement d'un pas pressé vers le hall d'entrée. A cet instant, elle voulue déverser une fois de plus sa rage au visage de cette maudite Charming. Cependant, une surprise de taille l'attendait, lorsqu'elle découvrit l'enveloppe trôner juste devant sa porte. La main tremblante, elle se pencha délicatement vers le sol, laissant traîner sa robe de chambre sur le marbre, en saisit la lettre et la retourna délicatement. Son nom figurait dessus, sans aucunes autres précisions. Régina maugréa tout le long du couloir menant à sa chambre, avant de, piqué par sa curiosité maladive, d'entreprendre la lecture. Elle en tira les deux pages blanches marqués par l'écriture d'une jeune femme, certainement celle du shérif. Cette lettre lui était adressée et elle n'en croirais plus ses yeux lorsqu'elle se mit à la lire tout bas, pour enfin la finir à voix haute. Ses bras lui tombaient. Elle ne savait plus que dire ou quoi penser, tant l'émotion la submergeait. Il lui fallait agir et vite. Dans un sursaut de réveille, elle enfila son long manteau noir et couru jusqu'au dehors pour se retrouver devant l'allée de sa maison. Il était bien trop tard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait hormis d'ôter ses chaussons qui lui faisait des pas de chats à chacune de ses enjambées, n'ayant que pour seul objectif, rejoindre au plus vite le commissariat de la ville. Emma qui était revenue depuis, s'était réinstallée derrière son bureau, sur sa chaise bancale qui ce soir, n'arrivait même plus à la faire fléchir tant son esprit était ailleurs. Tout autant de questions sans réponses trottaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir trouver une sortie. Encore plongée dans ses pensées, les deux pieds croisés sur le plan en merisier, elle regardait le plafond, espérant trouver une échappatoire à son geste qui désormais, ne lui permettait plus de reculer face à la réaction de celle qui avait prit place dans son cœur. Soudain, une silhouette dont elle connaissait les traits, venait de faire une entrée des plus surprenante. Étonnée, elle se leva d'un bond, se rattrapant de justesse d'une mauvaise chute.

_ Régina ? Ca va ? demanda t-elle avant de s'apercevoir que celle-ci tenait à sa main droite, la lettre qu'elle avait glissée quelques minutes auparavant.

Régina d'un jette geste qui la surprit, leva son bras et lui mit entre les yeux, les deux pages blanches portant sa signature.

_ Je me porte à merveille, Miss Swan, cependant, je penses que vous et moi devrions parler de ceci , fit elle en agitant les feuillets sous son nez, avant de les redéposer prestement sur son bureau.

_ Oh ! Oui, en effet, nous devrions sans doute, aborder le sujet.

_ Je ne vous le fait pas dire très chère ! dit-elle fortement d'une voix hautaine, sans le penser pour autant.

Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette tension existait entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais dans ce moment précis, elle était plus intense, plus palpable, au point que leurs souffles se faisaient entendre dans un murmure. Se dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, leurs regards finirent par se croiser et leurs sourcils par se hausser, laissant la chance à l'une comme à l'autre de s'expliquer. Mais rien y faisait. Le silence se prolongeait et les cœurs s'emballaient. Les lèvres de Régina commençaient à s'entrouvrir, voulant laisser s'échapper contre sa volonté, « un je t'aime » mal prononcé et « un pardon » mal introduit. Ses oreilles sifflait et sa chaleur grimpa d'un coup, lorsque les deux perles de feu qui animait le regard de la blonde, cette séductrice qui venait de l'achever avec ses quelques lignes, la transperça. De l'autre côté, Emma suffoquait, hésitant en changeant sa ligne de fuite qu'elle s'était fixé pour ne point défaillir. C'était les lèvres charnues de la brune, démaquillées, dont sa langue les humidifiait légèrement. Elle la déshabillait du regard, observant à travers la fine couche de soie noire, des formes rondes dessinant une poitrine généreuse. Plus bas, sous la dentelle, ses pantoufles semblaient éreintées, eux qui n'avait jamais foulées jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'asphalte, particulièrement froid la nuit. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent parurent une éternité jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme se mit à rire face à l'accoutrement inhabituel de son invitée. Profitant que sa garde fut baissée, Régina traversa le meuble qui les séparait depuis un moment déjà pour se retrouver au plus près de la sotte qui a su conquérir son cœur. Bloqué par les casiers gris, Emma se laissa approcher, respirant à peine et sentant son pouls s'emballer bien plus vite que l'instant d'avant. Elle était près, sa respiration aussi. Fermant doucement les yeux, elle arrivait presque à sentir sa main contre la sienne, mais à la place, seules ses lèvres furent happées, faisant tressaillir de plus belle, son bas ventre. La douceur de son baiser l'échauda. Régina quand à elle, ne voulait plus la laisser filer comme elle avait toujours tendance à le faire lorsque les occasions comme celle-ci se présentaient sur son chemin. Tendrement, elle se détacha de ses lèvres puis de son visage pour enfin ne voir que ses yeux. De sa voix envoûtante, elle reprit plus calmement.

_ Sachez Miss Swan que les qu'en dirait-on m'importe peu. Néanmoins, une question me vient à l'esprit. Emma encore dubitatif, resta muette. Régina pouvait chanter l'hymne nationale, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire descendre de son nuage rose. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Sortant de sa stupeur, elle finit par soupirer, créant l'étonnement chez son amante.

_ Crois-tu vraiment qu'une telle chose aurait été facile pour moi de venir te voir et de te dire entre deux phrases mal emboitées : « Hey ! Salut Régina, ça va ? Tiens j'ai oubliée de te dire je t'aime et je veux qu'on soit ensemble, es-tu partante pour une vie à deux ? »

_ Tu viens de le faire princesse, répondit-elle sèchement.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de la réplique, la brune plaqua son corps contre le sien et embrassa fougueusement Emma, cette fois-ci plus empreint d'émotions que de précipitations.


End file.
